(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe machines and more particularly to machines for stiffening portions of a shoe upper.
(2) Prior Art
Stiffening of portions of shoe uppers by coating the portion to be stiffened with a layer of molten resin and solidifying the resin was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,573 to Chaplick et al. In that patent, molten thermoplastic polymeric material was spread as a layer on a shoe upper at a temperature at which the thermoplastic material has a viscosity low enough to wet and adhere to the surface of the article to be stiffened, but sufficiently high so that it will not substantially penetrate the shoe component. The layer of material so formed was cooled and shaped to form a stiff resilient layer holding the article in the desired configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,910 to Hollick discloses the stiffening of a selected area of sheet material such as a shoe upper through the use of a procedure of forming a layer of resin from a hot molten source which is particularly adapted for use in stiffening of heel end portions of the shoe upper. According to that patent, a molten resin is spread over an area of flexible sheet material to be stiffened. After the resin had been applied, a reciprocable spreader lays the lining of the shoe upper upon the molten resin, by withdrawal thereof, backwardly. The problem with this apparatus is that the machine operator cannot see the machine operation.
The heel portion of the shoe upper is directed downwardly and the extruder and spreader block the view of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,199 to Bouzianis et al shows an advance over the aforementioned '910 patent, disclosing a further machine for stiffening portions of flexible material whereby a reciprocable and rotatable nozzle on an extruder deposits molten resin onto the inner side of a shoe upper in the heel upright orientation. A flexible rubber finger and a roller extender are shown pivotally arranged in front of the nozzle for holding the lining away from the outer layer of the upper while the nozzle is depositing the resin and the finger wipes the liner inwardly as the nozzle and extruder are withdrawn. The rubber finger would deteriorate quickly from the heat of the liner, and the roller tended to hold the lining away in a pint, which was insufficiently wide enough for most applications, and the roller itself would get gummed-up with resin, not facilitating a quality application of the resin on the shoe upper.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide wiping means which will not deteriorate under heat and will be easily cleanable in service.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liner extender which will provide ample room within the counter pocket for the nozzle to operate, which extender will provide resiliency thereto and facilitate cleaning under service.